The Administrative Core of the Yale SPORE in Skin Cancer (YSPORE) consists of the PI, Ruth Halaban, and the two Co-PIs Mario Sznol and Robert Tigelaar. The main responsibilities of the three directors are to lead the program, set basic and translational research priorities, identify new translational research opportunities from cutting-edge scientific progress, engage new investigators in skin cancer research, address critical issues, monitor progress, oversee the performance of the Cores and Projects, promote communication and collaboration among scientists in Yale and other SPOREs, introduce changes in YSPORE's projects and direction of translational research as required, and participate in recruiting new investigators in the field of skin cancer to the Yale Cancer Center/Yale School of Medicine. Major decisions are reached after discussions with the Executive Committee, composed of several leaders of projects and cores, and the Internal and External Boards of Advisors. The directors handle the day-to-day administration of the YSPORE. They work as a team to ensure efficient information transfer between Investigators, cost-effective operation of the projects, and sharing of resources to avoid duplication, proper deployment of core facility resources, comprehensive data management and archiving, and maintenance of the infrastructure required for all YSPORE-related studies. The directors also seek new funding from donors or other venues that facilitate the expansion of the YSPORE translational research. They manage and distribute new funding, foster novel pilot projects and clinical trials, ensure balanced representation of ethnic-racial/gender populations, and provide oversight and management of the financial and administrative aspects of the YSPORE. The Administrative Core serves as the liaison with the leadership of the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center, coordinates YCCC activities with Skin Cancer SPORE activities, organizes meetings, schedules invited speakers, and encourages the participation of YSPORE scientists in national SPORE workshops.